The present invention generally relates to the field of theft prevention. In particular, the present invention relates to an anchoring device for temporarily tethering an object to the ground when not in use.
There exist in the art several examples of devices which provide temporary securement of a vehicle to the ground for anti-theft purposes. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 1,470,198 which suggests a weighted chain disposed within a cylindrical tube positioned within concrete or pavement. The chain is prevented from being fully removed from the cylindrical tube by providing an aperture having a lesser diameter than the diameter of the weight attached to the chain. Upon parking a vehicle proximate to the device, the chain can be positioned about a tire, axle or frame of the vehicle, thereby anchoring the vehicle to the ground. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,685 which similarly suggests a chain or rod disposed within a cylindrical tube positioned within concrete. In both examples, however, the length of the chain, and more especially the length of the rod, is limited to the length of the tube positioned within the ground. Conversely, the depth at which the tube is buried within the ground determines the length of the chain. In other words, the length of the chain or rod used is directly proportional to the length of the tube, and subsequently, the depth at which the tube must be positioned within the ground. Thus, if it is desired to use a chain having a length of about one yard, the tube must be at least one yard in length and buried into the ground at least one yard. Digging to such a depth may be undesirable for a variety of reasons, including the ease at which the soil can be dug, whether there is a shallow water table, or if such a hole would destroy too much of the surrounding area, especially if the area is part of a lawn or the like. Moreover, if a chain of five yards is desired, a tube of at least five yards must be selected and dug into the ground at least five yards.
Furthermore, the length of the tether determines the proximity the object must be positioned in relation to the device. In certain circumstances, it may be desirable that the object to be tethered not be positioned proximate the device, or alternatively, it may be desirable that the object to be tethered be allowed certain leeway of travel while tethered. This may be the case if the object to be secured is a pet and it is desired that the pet be allowed to travel within a selected radius of the anchoring device. The devices of the prior art do not provide for such.